A. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a golf collimator which is used so as to ascertain a straight direction when holding a golf club at the ready and a golf club fitted with such a collimator.
B. Background Art
In a golf competition, a way to a good score is to ascertain a straight direction without a tense feeling when holding a golf club at the ready. If it becomes possible to ascertain a straight direction without a tense feeling also in a usual practice, it becomes possible to ascertain a straight direction without a tense feeling even when going into the competition.
When a golf player holds a golf club at the ready, he or she usually repeats a process including the steps of: firstly ascertaining a direction in which he or she wants to hit a golf ball (a front direction); and then staring at a club head, and then staring into the front direction by turning his or her eyes from the club head to the front direction; and then restarting at the club head. As is often the case with this process, in proportion as this process is repeated in order to ascertain a straight direction a tense feeling gradually rises to accumulate the strain in arms and hands, resulting in hitting the ball in an unexpected direction.
By the way, according to the knowledge of sports psychology, when looping at a thing, man intrinsically tends to conceptually grasp the thing and to establish an image of the thing on the basis of the man""s empirical knowledge. So, in the natural environment where there are few straight lines like in a golf field, a player tries to image a straight line through an accumulation of negative presumptions that this is not a straight line and neither is this. Then, this work for establishing an image of a straight line is performed by the subtle function of both eyes, but the established image of a straight line varies according to days and times. Because of the occurrence of such a phenomenon, the golf player""s work for ascertaining a straight line brings him or her a still tenser feeling.
A. Objects of the Invention
Therefore, in the light of the above circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide: a golf collimator which makes it easy to ascertain a straight direction without a tense feeling when holding a golf club at the ready, and further, prevents an image of a straight line from varying according to times; and a golf club fitted with such a collimator.
B. Discrosure of the Invention
A golf collimator of the present invention for solving the above problems, which is a device to be fixed on a head of a golf club so as to ascertain a straight direction, is characterized by comprising a recess and tree points arranged around the recess, wherein the recess is of such a concave shape as is open in a direction which will be font when holding a club at the ready and as narrows the width of the recess gradually with the approach to the bottom of the recess, and wherein the three points are arranged at the back and on the tight and the left of the recess respectively.
A golf club of the present invention for solving the above problems, which is fitted with a golf collimator so as to ascertain a straight direction, is characterized by comprising a recess and three points arranged around the recess, wherein the recess is of such a concave shape as is open in a direction which will be front when holding a club at the ready and as narrows the width of the recess gradually with the approach to the bottom of the recess, and wherein the three points are arranged at the back and on the right and the left of the recess respectively.